


Baby

by sidebyside_archivist



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-01
Updated: 2003-08-01
Packaged: 2020-06-26 06:17:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19762285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidebyside_archivist/pseuds/sidebyside_archivist
Summary: I only wanted to write a K/S story using the words "husband" and "baby," but Spock had other plans.





	Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Note from LadyKardasi and Sahviere, the archivists: this story was originally archived at [Side by Side](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Side_by_Side_\(Star_Trek:_TOS_zine\)) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2019. We tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Side by Side’s collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sidebyside/profile).

"Jim, come here."

Kirk put aside the magazine he was reading and looked up to see his mate hunched over the computer console. Whatever was Spock into now? he wondered. He hitched himself off his tiny bunk and came to look over Spock's shoulder.

Spock craned his neck around to look at Kirk. His eyes registered his delight at Jim's presence. Then he turned back to the terminal screen.

Kirk saw a screenful of text. "What is it?" he prompted.

Spock crossed his arms. "I thought I might ask you about this, since I have been unable to find an answer to my questions in the library computer."

"Your questions about what?"

"I was scanning the archives for references to infant mortality rates in the early Terran colonies and I came across this. As you can see, I was not sufficiently careful in filtering the results."

"Looks like a news article, Spock. About . . ." Kirk paused. No, it was more like a review, but his eyes were fooling him if it were English; he could barely make out a word. "What is this about?" Kirk asked.

"A music review, apparently." After a pause sufficient to let that sink in through Kirk's layer of incredulity, he added, "It took me several minutes to translate all of the jargon in the article. It seems that your ancestors had a highly developed vocabulary for musical subgenres."

"And that's what you called me over to see?" Kirk asked slowly.

Spock shook his head. "No. This." He scrolled down. The article quoted a portion of lyrics in italics:

 _Love me baby, yeah_  
Baby you're so fine  
I'm so happy baby  
That you're all mine.

Kirk felt a sudden jolt of ludicrousness. He held back his laughter with difficulty.

"At first I was somewhat perplexed; it seemed unlikely to have been meant in a literal sense, but I was uncertain."

Kirk coughed, and then again.

"Are you alright?" Spock asked, looking up. Jim looked a bit red in the face, but he shook his head swiftly.

"Uh-uh, I'm fine. You do know what it means, don't you?"

Both of Spock's eyebrows went up. "I did take the liberty of looking through the slang dictionaries in the library. I found that 'baby' is an appellation for 'lover.'"

Kirk slid around to Spock's side so Spock wouldn't have to twist around to see him. "If you know that," he asked, "why did you call me over?"

Spock sat up straight and declared, "What the dictionary did not tell me, was how the expression came into use in the first place. As best I can tell, the word 'baby' appears before this usage. It derives from a word meaning a young child. Why would --"

"Why do you think?" Kirk had set his hands on top of the terminal and plopped his chin on his hands. He was smiling broadly.

Spock favored him with a very Vulcan look.

"Oh come on," Kirk said, with a playful gleam in his eyes, "I think you would have noticed by now . . ."

Spock looked, if possible, more forbidding.

" . . . old buddy, old pal . . ."

Spock relaxed slightly and leaned back in his chair to regard his very human husband. "Perhaps you could explain," he said coolly. "I find that, even in such close quarters, some human behavior continues to elude my understanding."

Kirk's jaw worked slightly as he tried to absorb the statement. Was Spock egging him on? "Maybe you could come up here and I could explain it to you."

"And this explanation would involve what, exactly?" Spock made no sign of moving from his chair.

Kirk was quite certain now that he was being teased. "Only the sort of thing not discussed in etymological dictionaries." He held out his hand to Spock, and affected a slightly more serious tone. "C'mere."

Eyes dancing, Spock took his hand, and rose from his chair.

Kirk drew his fingers along Spock's jaw, and over his lips. "Now that we are both here, perhaps you will explain," Spock said. His voice was becoming husky.

Kirk laughed, lightly. He drew his hands down Spock's chest, then up again, and stopped to pinch his nipples through the fabric of his uniform. Spock licked his lower lip. "Jim . . ."

Kirk's hands found their way under the hems of Spock's outer and inner shirts and massaged their way from his abs to his pecs. "Mmmmmm," Kirk said. "You're tasty."

"That's illogical," Spock protested. Kirk tweaked his nipples. "I mean," Spock continued, "that's an illogical thing to say."

"No, _that_ 's an illogical thing to say," Kirk countered. Then he leaned his mouth towards Spock's ear and said, "Illogical, illogical. I know you are, but what am I?"

Spock blinked. "I'm what? I would surmise that was a joke, but I don't get it."

Kirk was a little disappointed. "I'm rubber and you're glue; whatever you say bounces off me and sticks back to you? You never heard that?"

"No."

"Too bad. I thought some things were universal."

"Certainly. However, in this instance you have clearly made a false inference. Might I point out that--"

"Okay, that's enOUGH!" Kirk exclaimed, and gave Spock a hearty shove, sending them both sprawling onto the floor. Spock pouted and Kirk bent down and gently kissed it away. The kiss was so sweet that Kirk soon melted on top of Spock. He was thus caught by surprise when Spock suddenly rolled them over, putting himself on top.

"Gotcha." Spock said.

Kirk was too stunned to react for a moment, then he burst into laughter. He reached up and kissed Spock on the nose. "See, you _do_ get it!"

Spock spread his knees on either side of Kirk's thighs, effectively pinning him, and lost no time divesting Kirk of his shirt. He let his hands travel the peaks and valleys of Kirk's muscular arms, and stroked the powerful corded muscles in his neck. He laid his hands on Kirk's chest and watched, fascinated, as it rose and fell with every breath.

"Jim," Spock said. His lover looked at him expectantly. "I have read that human courtship involves ritualistic reenactment of caretaking between parent and child."

Kirk made a face. "Where did you read that? A psychology textbook?"

Spock suddenly found Kirk's belly button extremely fascinating. "You said you would explain," he said quietly.

Kirk sighed. "Sorry. I'd rather show you than tell you, but since you're so insistently intellectual about everything--"

Spock looked up sharply.

"You're not upset with me now, are you?" Way to go, James T. Foot-in-mouth syndrome again.

Spock returned to his perusal of Kirk's belly. He slowly drew two fingers in a spiral around this vestige of his mate's foetal days.

"Spock . . . that tickles."

Spock shifted, moved back so he could suck at Kirk's belly, folding the soft flesh in his mouth and leaving wet trails.

Well, this is certainly strange, Kirk thought. "Spock?" he asked. Getting no response he tapped Spock lightly on the head with his finger. "Spock?"

Spock sat up.

"Spock, what are you doing?"

"Touching you." He rubbed a hard circle into Kirk's belly now with the flat of his hand.

Kirk felt his irritation dissolve. "You want to dispense with this clothing and continue on the bed?" he offered.

When Spock looked at him, his eyes were slightly glazed.

"You know, concede to practicality and all that?"

"Right," Spock answered at last, and got up to strip.

Kirk sat on the edge of the bed pulling his boots off and collected his thoughts. It wasn't as if he hadn't expected to have sex with Spock tonight. He pulled down his pants and briefs in a quick motion. But he wondered just what had put Spock into this mood. He freed his ankles from the clothing and half folded it before tossing it across the floor. Not that he was complaining.

Kirk lay back on the bunk and Spock climbed over him. And although Spock was on top of him, propped up on powerful Vulcan arms, something about Spock's expression aroused Kirk's protective instinct. He snaked up an arm to stroke Spock's cheek, and his lover closed his eyes and rubbed against his hand. He guided Spock's chin down to where he was, and closed his mouth around Spock's lips, worrying them with wet pressure until he responded. Then Spock sucked at him hard, wanting to taste him, no, more than taste, wanting to drink his life-giving essence.

Kirk's arm snaked down to lower places, until his hand closed around Spock's penis. It seemed to harden in his hand, as if Spock had been so intent on Kirk that he had neglected the matter of his own physical arousal, until Kirk's hand had reminded him. Now he thrust against Kirk's palm.

Kirk broke the kiss, gasping for air. Spock did not stop, but went immediately to sucking at Kirk's neck, sending shivers through Kirk's body. Kirk had a sudden idea. "So," he said as he could catch his breath, "would it bother you . . . if I called you 'baby'?"

Spock did not answer, so intent was he on his goal. He had homed in on the base of Kirk's throat and now stabbed at it with his tongue.

"Spock!" Kirk cried.

The one named slid along the body beneath him until he had matched erection to erection. Then he closed his right hand along both and milked their length. With his left hand he cradled Kirk's cheek, tilting Kirk's head so that he was looking straight into his eyes. His voice rumbled when he spoke. "What do you desire?"

Kirk felt himself shiver, felt the hot sensation flood through his chest and was powerless to stop it. "I want you," he whispered. "You."

Spock slid his hands over the meld points of Kirk's face. "Like this?"

"Yes. Like that." Melded sex had not been on Kirk's list of expectations tonight either, but he wasn't about to argue.

Spock closed his eyes and adjusted his hand, letting his fingertips find the right points. His other hand slowly worked on their throbbing erections. Kirk closed his eyes and focused on the physical sensation. Feeling his stiff cock and his friend's both confined by the same fist, which just happened to be Spock's skilled and powerful hand, was a tremendous turn-on for him. Feeling the bare edges of Spock's consciousness, knowing that Spock was feeding off of and finding pleasure in his emotions was also tremendously exciting. _Come closer_ Kirk projected. _I want to feel you in me and around me._

Spock's presence grew in Kirk's mind, a liquid warmth running through him, viscous, but smooth, a buttery softness, like yellow squares of afternoon sunlight warming up the floor. Kirk could feel Spock's pensiveness, his toiling concentration. Kirk reached back with a glittering sun through treetops and blue ripples of lake water in the early morning. He pictured himself and Spock, rolling along the bank, naked. _Enjoy it, Spock. I want you to relax and enjoy it._

In response, Kirk received Spock's mental image: they were both on their knees, close against each other, but Kirk was bound and clearly in a submissive posture. Kirk felt the path that his lover's eyes traced over his body like a heat ray on his skin. Spock reached down a hand to explore Kirk's pink nakedness. He spread the cheeks and looked at Kirk with what was almost a smile. _There is a certain logic to your position._

The Spock-image cupped Kirk's taut balls with one hand, and brought the other hand up to Kirk's face, pressing the fingertips of his index and middle fingers to Kirk's temple. Spock leaned in so they crossed swords, and a frisson of pleasure darted through Kirk's cock and traveled up his spine. Kirk let the mental image black out, letting Spock touch him, inside and out. The tips of Spock's fingers pushed in at his temple and into his skull . . .

Kirk's whole body tensed in a moment of perfect ecstasy, before he burst open and came in torrents into Spock's waiting mind. He was answered with an echoing spill of Spock's satisfaction and secret emotions, runny and delectable like egg yolks.

Kirk opened his eyes. His partner lay heavily on top of him, but Kirk felt so relaxed and happy that he didn't want to move. Spock himself pushed up with effort so that he could rest his head just below Kirk's chin and Kirk brought his hand to rest atop it.

For a long stretch of minutes Kirk thought he was going to fall asleep, but he didn't, so he softly stroked Spock's hair. Not knowing if Spock was awake to hear him or not, he said quietly, "So what was that all about?"

Spock stirred slightly and kissed the patch of skin closest to him before subsiding.

"Oh, okay," Kirk said. "Sometimes I feel that way too." He traced a pattern around Spock's crown, then down to the nape of his neck. He closed his eyes and there was only the sound of their breathing, and the weight and heat of his husband's body on top of him. After a while, he fell asleep.

\---

"Jim." Kirk jolted awake, but a warm hand pushed him back against the bed. "Do not be alarmed," said the voice of a friend.

"Spock--"

"I must return to my quarters."

"Must you?"

"Jim, we agreed."

Kirk yawned. "I know, I know, I'd just rather . . ." He trailed off as Spock pulled a sheet and coverlet over him. Something nagged at the edge of his mind.

"Spock?" The first officer turned with his hand over the room controls. "Didn't you . . ."

"Did I . . . ?"

"I thought you asked me some-- oh, right." He smiled.

"Perhaps you will tell me another time," said Spock.

"It's okay -- I can tell you now." When Spock seemed to hesitate, he said, "I was only teasing you before."

"I know that," Spock said, and returned to his side.

"You asked me about the origin of the word 'baby.'"

"The slang term," Spock confirmed, as he sank down to his knees at Kirk's bedside.

Kirk held out his hand and Spock took it. "You know how playful I can get when we're alone. I guess it's a part of my personality I don't always get to indulge to its fullest."

"Though you do indulge it often enough."

Kirk smiled, though it was a sleepy smile. Somehow this fact made it all the more valuable to Spock.

"There are times for decorum, and times to be . . . silly. Maybe it's illogical, but it's a great stress-reliever."

Spock considered this. "It would seem to me that your brand of . . . silliness is more boyish than . . . than childish. Unless I misunderstand you?"

"No . . . I don't know exactly where that slang term came from, and it's pretty old-fashioned today, but I think it comes from two things: one, the protective feeling we humans have for the people we care about, and two, because sex can make silly things serious and serious things silly. And you," he said, pointing a finger at Spock's stomach, though hindered by the fact that Spock still held his hand, "my Vulcan friend, have been thinking far too seriously about a very trivial thing."

"I was curious," Spock said simply.

"That psychology textbook of yours was probably right."

"Jim?"

"The one with the theory about 'courtship behavior.'" Kirk scrunched his face. "But I think it spoils romance to think like that."

Spock sighed. "I am sorry. But I cannot simply change my basic nature -- even if you find it irritating."

"I know," Kirk reassured. "I'm sorry. Look, it didn't exactly stop you from blowing my mind a moment ago."

"It was three hours, seventeen minutes and twenty odd seconds ago, Jim."

"Oh." Kirk smiled endearingly. "I must have been out like a light."

"Since I was at a similar disadvantage, I can hardly hold it against you."

"Thanks for waking me and letting me know where you were going, I guess."

Spock squeezed his hand gently. He wished to stay as much as Jim wished him to stay, but there were other considerations, the need for discretion and the miniscule size of the bunk chief amongst them. He contented himself to gaze upon Jim's face a while longer, as Jim looked lovingly at him.

Kirk finally tugged his hand free. "Alright, you. Go off to your quarters."

Spock defiantly stayed where he was a while longer, his hands resting on his knees, but eventually he yielded to logic and rose. He stood up very straight, and then bowed forward from the waist. "Thank you for the lesson," he said. Kirk's jaw dropped a bit, but he didn't say anything. The Vulcan left, shutting off the lights and resetting the door lock as he passed.

Kirk curled around his pillow, sorry to be deprived of the warm body of his companion. Spock sometimes surprised him with formality and ritual; Spock frequently just surprised him in general. He decided that he would have to ask Spock in the morning exactly which lesson he had thanked him for. _And I do hope he's learned it_ , Kirk thought, a secret smile curling his lips.

Kirk closed his eyes in the darkness. In his room the only sound besides his own breath was the soft hissing of the air vent, but somewhere on the other end of that bond, was Spock.

"Good night, baby," he said.


End file.
